A Life Twice Lived
by SpartanDelta2
Summary: "You weren't there. In the final days of the war. You never saw what was born. But if the time lock's broken then everything is coming through. Not just the Daleks, but the Star of Degradations. The Horde of Travesties. The Nightmare Child. The Could-Have-Been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Neverweres. The war turned into hell!" A story of The Last Great Time War. One shot


**A/N: This one shot is best read while listening to a lovely collection of Doctor Who songs, this video throughout: watch?NR=1&v=l7sN2ijzhdk&feature=fvwp . **

**I do not own Doctor Who or this song.**

"Third squadron is down!" The commander yelled into the comms, dodging another shot from a Dalek. Several shots were returned, blowing the casing open on the enemy. The group of Gallifreyan soldiers fell back, taking cover.

"Commander, you and your troops are being moved. Prepare for transport." The crackling reply came. The troops all looked at each other sadly, knowing that they had lost this battle with Davros and his damned creations. They all retreated, heading for the evac zone designated to them. A TARDIS swooped low, pausing only for a second to let them on; one rookie wasn't fast enough. The TARDIS swooped away without him, leaving him to the mercy of the Daleks. The Commander looked away, angry she'd lost another man.

They flew for awhile, swerving every once in awhile to avoid Dalek anti-aircraft missiles. The Commander adjusted in the seat, getting edgy while waiting for the orders from Headquarters. Everyone was on edge, some cleaning weapons and others just tapping a finger or a leg. After a few minutes, the comms crackled to life again.

"Delta Squad, we need you to get to the Archives and stop The Doctor." All heads snapped to the Commander, who couldn't believe what they had all just heard. The Doctor was a War hero, and a former President of Gallifrey; why would they need to stop him? The others were even more jumpy now if that was possible. "Delta Leader, acknowledge."

"This is Delta Leader." The Commander said. "Any reason we're going after one of the most decorated soldiers alive?" It came across as a bit testy, maybe even rebellious. The Commander was young by Gallifreyan standards; by the time boot camp had come around, The Doctor was already a hero to most of them.

"He's attempting to get The Moment." Everyone stopped breathing at that. "You and I both know what that would mean for our people, Commander. Do your job, and it won't be a problem." The voice on the other end left no room for argument. The comm. Shut off again, leaving the squad alone with their thoughts.

"Well, you heard them. We have a job to do." The Commander stood, bringing the attention of all the men. "The Doctor has overstepped his bounds and is now to be considered a hostile enemy of the State. There will be no hesitation, no mercy, because he will not show any to our people if he gets his hands on The Moment. We are going to make sure that doesn't happen. Understood?" There was a resounding yell of agreement, and the TARDIS transport began to descend.

Inside the building, the team moved quickly and quietly, masks helping them to see in the darkness of the Archive. Near the door was the Doctor's derelict TARDIS, not seeming to be functioning, but something that belonged in the museum. They moved passed in, and into the central chamber. The Commander had the men take up positions near the door to prevent escape, and moved in alone. There, just now reaching for The Moment, was the Doctor himself. The Commander had expected someone more imposing, but supposed that the rumors and stories would elevate him in their minds.

"Don't move, Doctor." The Commander ordered. He turned slowly; his eyes seemed to look past the helmet, to the eyes that stared back at his own.

"I was afraid they would send you." He said quietly, putting his hands up. The Commander was confused; they had never met, and yet he was acting like they knew each other. "You wouldn't recognize me. No, they made sure of that when they enlisted you all those years ago. The only way you would've joined, if you had forgotten everything about me. Even the stories couldn't bring back that which they had taken from you. The military became everything didn't it?" The Commander was getting uncomfortable now, shifting and eyeing the Doctor warily, not that he could see that bit. "Even your 'chosen name,' The Commander, something they convinced you to do." The Doctor's face seemed to fall a bit, and despite all training saying otherwise, The Commander's gun lowered. "We were going to do great things, you and I. The Doctor and The Archangel. A rather silly title, but you were set on it."

"Doctor, there is a squad of trained officers waiting to take you into custody by the order of the President." The Commander stated. The Doctor moved a step closer. "I ask that you put your hands on your head, nothing funny, and allow yourself to be taken." He looked absolutely heartbroken, and absolutely dangerous.

"We both know I can't do that. You may not know what the Headquarters has planned for this War, but I do. Too many innocent lives are at stake here, Commander." He moved forward again, this time not stopping until he stood over the Commander. "Innocent lives are at stake, and while you may be The Commander," he paused, a single tear falling, "you're still my daughter." The Commander was floored, going over what he'd said. It couldn't be, she couldn't be his daughter; they had told her she was the daughter of a general who had died long ago. He reached out and carefully took her helmet off, revealing tumbling blonde hair and the scarred face of a warrior. Under it though, if he really looked, he could see the innocent face of his daughter before they changed her. "As the Commander, you have duties and orders, and nothing to look forward to except living another day to fight. As my daughter, you had so much more. We were going to travel the stars, you and I, saving people and doing good." He leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers. "Please, remember…"

The memories flooded into her mind from his: nights spent sitting in his old TARDIS in orbit above Gallifrey, looking down; planning trips to faraway places when her time at the Academy was over; him comforting her after she had looked into the Untempered Schism. Each memory held a deep emotion: love. It finally ended and she collapsed to her knees, panting. He knelt down to help, but she shook her head, standing.

"Why are you going to destroy us?" She asked. It wasn't demanding or angry. He looked at her.

"The Timelords are going to try to ascend to a higher state of being. If they do this, they'll be able to continue the War and even possibly win." He got a hard look in his eye. "The problem is, entire civilizations that have before been untouched by our battles will crumple. We will destroy hundreds of other worlds fighting this War the way we have. I can end it, but at a hefty cost." He didn't have to say it out loud; they both knew what was at stake. Slowly, she picked up her helmet, pulling it on and prepping her gun. He looked at her warily.

"Grab The Moment, Doctor." She said, turning to look at the door. "Delta Squad is getting you out of here, safely." The look of relief on his face was only marred by the concern he had for her safety. "Don't worry, I can handle them." She patched into the comms, explaining to the team what was happening. To her surprise, they all sided with her and The Doctor, and she wondered how many other Gallifreyan soldiers would give up their lives to an endless War looped through Time in order to help this fantastic man. He came up next to her and nodded, and they marched out. The team followed them into the old blue TARDIS, taking positions near the door just in case.

"Commander." He called. She moved off to the side with him. "You all don't have to do this. I could get you out, help you escape the Loop." He looked so worried.

"Doctor, I don't know as you've noticed, but we're commandos. Staying, fighting the War until you find a better solution, it's what we're trained for and prepared to do." Her voice was confident, and she had a hidden cocky smile on her face. He didn't look assuaged. "Look, Doctor, they know you have The Moment. We can cover your escape. Let us do this, please. We want to help." He glanced at the other soldiers, who were prepped to leap out of the doors at a moment's notice. Nodding, he spun around the console, and she was impressed that he could operate a six-man TARDIS by himself. They could feel the TARDIS dropping. "Delta Squad, let's move! Go! Go! Go!" She yelled, running over to the doors herself. The Doctor released a control, opening them. One by one they dropped out, shooting before they'd even hit the ground. She turned to him; he had a heartbroken look on his face. "We'll make you proud, Dad." She leaped out and fired with her squad while the TARDIS spun away. She knew he was proud, no matter what, and so she didn't mind all that much dying in the line of duty for him.

_Several centuries later…_

The machine whirred, and out stepped an all-too familiar blonde woman. His hearts panged.

"Hello Dad." He watched as she was given a weapon; another one made into a soldier. He couldn't bear to watch.

* * *

"You're an echo. That's all. A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge, a code, a shared history. A shared suffering. Only it's gone now, all of it. Gone forever." He spat in her face. He knew he was being cruel, but he couldn't let this happen again.

* * *

"Donna, I've been a father before." HE said quietly, stopping the redhead's rambling. She looked at him in shock.

"What?" She asked, glancing towards Jenny.

"Lost that a long time ago. Along with everything else."

* * *

"Jenny, be strong now. You need to hold on, you hear me?" He was crying, but he didn't even care as he clutched his daughter. "We've got things to do, you and me. Hey! Hey! We can go anywhere, everywhere. You choose." He had failed her again; it would forever be his fault.

"That sounds good." She gasped, trying to put on a smile.

"You're my daughter, and we've only just got started. You're going to be great. You're going to be more than great. You're going to be amazing." He cried. Her death came quickly, and he took the gun, aiming it at Cobb's head. He knew it would be so easy, to end the life of another who had taken his family from him. Instead, he knelt down, and glared into the man's eyes. "I never would. Have you got that? I. Never. Would." He tossed the gun away.

* * *

The TARDIS hummed to him, trying to soothe him as he battled with his emotions. Far away, without his noticing or knowledge, a young blonde woman took a deep breath, stole a ship, and ran away. Like father, like daughter.

**A/N: Long, but in my opinion worth every word. I always felt there had to be more to the Doctor's reaction to Jenny than just the fact she was like him. If he could accept the Master, then why not accept her and teach her about their people, right? Well, here you are then. Review!**


End file.
